Cunning
by TripWire- dono
Summary: Jesus sure moves in mysterious ways and boy does Granny Pinako know it. A religious door to door salesman chance upon the Pinako's door and as lots of things to offer. TripWire- dono again. You guys must be sick of my random oneshots by now... R&R.


**This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction and it doesn't even include Edward and Alphonse. A random no- named OC and Granny Pinako and Den the Dog. Smooth Tripwire, smooth… plus it's only two pages.**

**I'm not religious or anything, but I thought it might be fun. I'm really sorry if religious people, especially in Jesus feels hurt or offended, I'll try not to cross the line again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cunning**

It was a bright a sunny day. The air was peaceful and it lingered on the rural town or Risembool, spreading the war sunshine through the open windows. Granny Pinako rocked back and forth of her old rocking chair and smoked her pipe. There were no orders for auto mail today and that please her since she can finally relax and enjoy a smoke.

Den, the dog rested his cute head on her knees and she absentmindedly stroked his head. Den's tail swished gently for side to side across the floor board. A sign that he was content.

Granny Pinako took off her glasses and gave it a good wipe with her apron and set it back onto the bridge of her nose.

She took a photo frame from the coffee table and looked at the smiling family through the glass. _Her family_. Her son and daughter and her granddaughter Winry.

"If only you can see her now"

Pinako gave a chuckle. She knew they were happy in heaven and off in the clouds where there is no war.

The mood was disrupted by the sharp ring of the doorbell. Another auto mail order?

"Coming, Coming! Hold your horse" She slid off the chair and gripped her hip.

"Oh…I'm getting too old for this shit" She hobbled to the door with Den trailing behind. The bell rang again. "I'm here!"

She finally opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello madam this won't take very long. Do you mind if I talk to you about Jesus?"

The man standing in front of her was tall handsome and wore impeccable clean- cut clothes. The pinstriped suit told her that he was from the city and the brief case he held in his hands prime leather. His smell of cheap cologne invaded her senses and the cheesy moustache and grin irked her deeply. His oil slicked back hair looked plastic and fake.

A door-to-door salesman.

"No thank you"

"Would you like to buy a tea towel? Shade cloth? Ironing board cover?" He randomly pulled a checkered tea towel from his briefcase as an example.

"No thank you"

"Pizza!" He pulled out a cardboard pizza pox from behind.

"What?"

How did he change his professions in five seconds?

"I brought your pizza. Sorry, no garlic bread"

"I didn't order a pizza" Pinako looked bothered.

"Can I read your gas meter?"

"You're from the gas board?"

"No, but I could just read it anyway. You know, just for a laugh" he gave a sick chuckle thinking that he was funny.

"No thank you!" Granny was about to slam the door in his face but he stuck his alligator skin clad foot in the doorway.

"Could I borrow a cup of sugar then? I've just moved in next door"

"Have ya?" She glared at him suspiciously

"No. I'm a plain clothed police officer. I'm afraid your granddaughter's been run over by a steam roller"

"Oh my God, has she? Dear me" Granny Pinako's demeanor changed to that of a worried grandmother. What could possibly have happened to her dear Winry in Rush Valley?

"I'm so sorry, yes" The man suddenly looked solemn and serious.

"Oh my God" she was still in utter shock, losing the last of her family in a war-torn country.

"I do find that at times like this it helps to talk about Jesus"

"You better come in" Pinako, dabbed her eyes behind her glasses with her apron and flung the door wide open for the man to come in

With no effort to hide his successive grin behind the poor granny's neck, the sales man pumped his hand at his side and yelled a silent _'__Yes!'_

_

* * *

  
_

**I hope nobody got offended by that insinuation of Jesus. It was meant to be funny but… Well, I tried to make it not so rude. If you don't like it and feel hurt, I'll stop.**

**The next chapter (11) of The Revolutions Trilogy will be up shortly, since I'm back from a major exam rebound, it exclusively features Hitsugaya and Sakura's date. Oo lala! Sorry for the 2 month long wait.**

**Review! And flame is welcomed because to some of you I probably deserve it.**

**TripWire- dono**


End file.
